


Say something nice about me

by JauntyHako



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorian gives me feels, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny bit about Dorian and M!Trevelyan being together. Naked. With candlelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something nice about me

"Say something nice about me."

"You are the smartest man I know."

"That's not a compliment. Most men you know are morons."

A chuckle, breaching the candle-lit halfdark.

"True. Here's another thing then: You look sexy as fuck when you're saving my butt."

Another chuckle, higher in tone. If not for the difference in voice it could have come from the same source. It was interlaced with heavy breathing. The kind caused by the intensity of the situation rather than the exhaustion of it.

"Lots of reference, huh?"

"Indeed. Want to hear another nice thing?"

"You can think of more?"

"I could do this all night without ever running out of things that I find wonderful about you."

"Do it then."

"Very well. I love your jokes. I even love when you tell them right behind me so the important people in front of me can't hear you, but I can. I love how you wait with the punchline until I can barely stand it and when you say it I have to bite my cheeks to keep from laughing in the face of some ambassador.  
I love when you're humming songs when bathing, how it's never the same song. I can never decide whether to just watch and listen or to ravish you right there."

"I'm always for a bit of ravishing ..."

"I know. And I find that nice. As well as that you look stunning when you're casting magic. You make it look so easy, like a dance. And when that light's reflecting in your eyes, the very light that you brought forth with your own hands, the only thing that's keeping me from holding you like this and kissing you, is that I want to keep you safe.  
You know what else I find nice?"

A slight head shaking. The receiver of these compliments seemed to be speechless about them.

"I find it very nice that you are devilishly handsome. You are a desire demon's wet dream, love. And I love how you just don't care what anybody's saying and allow me to show you off to the whole world. I love that everyone can see that you are mine and mine alone and that nothing could keep me from you."

There was a longer pause, broken by an almost inaudible sob.

"Call me that again."

"Hush, love. Don't cry. You're my treasure, my sweetest darling. You're the honey on my lips, my sweetheart. I can't stand to see you cry."

There was more sobbing though, and the two figures, entwined so closely it was hard to make out which limbs belonged to whom, stroked and caressed each other all the while.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you. I love you more than anything."

If anything the affirmations of love only had the crying grow more intense. The silhouette of the man sitting on the bed, having his lover kneeling over him and holding his face in his hands, gently stroked his lover's back, played with loose strands of dark hair.

His lover leaned back against his angled thigh. He drew his knee up a little more, to make him more comfortable.

"Don't cry, love. Tell me what's wrong. Is it something I said?"

"N-no. Nothing you said. You are wonderful. I love you. I didn't think I was allowed to."

"Allowed to ... love?"

"And be loved in return. No one ever ... I thought no one would ever risk position and reputation. Not for someone like me. Not for a ... failure like me."

Two hands found his lover's face. Forced eye contact. Wiped tears away.

"Don't ever say that. Don't you ever say you're a failure. You are not. Dorian Pavus, you are anything but. I love you. And as long as I live I always will. Because of what you are."

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for making me compliments. I never ... I never thought I could have that. That I would find someone like you, someone who sees more than just a magister. People always wanted my power. Or they saw me as a deviant, someone whom they could use for their own desires. At best I was a forbidden fruit. But you don't ... I will never be able to thank you enough. Nothing that can express how grateful I am that you ..."

The speech was cut short by a renewed bout of sobbing during which Dorian clung to the man embracing him as if an invisible force tried to tear them apart.

"You don't know how precious you are. You have no idea that just by being here you make me the luckiest man in the whole wide world. But I promise you one thing."

"What's that?"

"By morning, you will. Now come, I'm right here, let me kiss it better."

Their lips met for a sloppy kiss. It was desperate and needy, full of need to reassure each other of their love. 

Their hands roamed, Dorian's breathy gasps turning into moans as the touches went from sweet caresses to hungry squeezing. His lover cupped his butt, marked his collarbone with teeth and tongue. Pressed up against him to make Dorian feel his length, hard and flushed against his stomach.

"That's what you do to me, love. Maker, you are beautiful when you're naked."

"Inquisitor ..."

"You like calling me that, don't you? You love it, that the same man who's bringing order into this chaos is the one who has only eyes for you. Empress Celene called me the most powerful man in this war and here I am, nothing without you. I could not bear a single day without you. You make me strong, you and you alone."

He reached out for one of Dorian's hands, took it from it's restless stroking, searching for a place to hold on to. He kissed along it's edges. Licked the salt from his palm and tickled it with warm breath. Sucked on his index finger, scratched it with his teeth, while lacing it with his own hand. By the time he was done Dorian was flushed and shivering madly with want. 

He didn't put up any resistance when the Inquisitor slung his arms around him and turned him around until he lay on his back, legs splayed wide open on full display for the only eyes he would allow it for.

He moaned and keened and whined as the Inquisitor rutted against him, kissed and sucked and licked his body. Somehow as he stroked and petted his knees, trailing his finger up and down his inner thigh, it felt more intimate than anything he had before.  
He felt his teeth nibbling on the sensitive skin, shuddered as the Inquisitor drew in his scent as if it were the most wonderful thing he ever smelled.  
If he asked, he would probably say it was.  
He asked. He said it was.  
And Dorian, pleading for more, for this to never stop, to be told that he was beautiful and smart and good and loved, believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the interview with David Gaider about Dorian implied that Dorian being gay wasn't viewed too fondly by the Tevinter imperium. And while I am pretty sure that if Dorian likes to wear the title of pariah, he hasn't exactly hidden his orientation, I also think it's safe to assume that regular romance with mutually falling in love and happily ever after wasn't a realistic hope while in Tevinter.  
> So yeah, I took that and ran with it xD
> 
> I just love this mushy stuff, I can not lie. Also, the ritual dismemberment is only tuesdays, right?


End file.
